


Blue Christmas

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine is feeling a little down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Christmas

Catherine sat in the darkened room. Even the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree couldn't brighten her spirits.  The constant rain was a downer and she knew when she reported back to work her plate would be full.  Rain combined with normal holiday depression meant her workload would double. 

She only partially blamed her mood on the rain.  The rest, well the rest, she couldn't put a finger on exactly.  She knew a lot of it had to do with the fact their 'family' had gone their own ways.  Grissom was with Sara now and Warrick had his wife.  Even Lindsay was growing up and wanting to spend time with her friends instead of mom.

A knock at the door distracted her from her thoughts. Answering it she found the one person she hadn't expected.  Nick.

"Hey Cath," he said with his usual smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, moving aside so he could enter.

Holding up a good bottle of wine, Nick used it as his explanation instead of words adding, "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you," she answered directing him to the kitchen to open the bottle.  Maybe it wouldn't be such a blue Christmas after all


End file.
